Jewel of My Mother
by azuyama-chan
Summary: A mysterious girl appears with a letter for the Inubrothers. A rumor of a powerful gem, enough to destroy Naraku. A long forgotten family member. A hidden inheritance. How can you find the gem, when you don't know where it is or the one who has it?
1. The messenger

**Jewel of My Mother**

**By: azuyama-chan**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or make any profit out of it. The pleasure belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Shippou happily munched on his lunch. The fish was really good, and he enjoyed it. Well, everything that Kagome cooked was absolutely scrumptious. The gang was sitting around the dying fire, as they ate their lunch. Inuyasha, who complained about the fish, was finishing his second. _What a hypocrite. _The kitsune thought.

Kagome and Sango were having a conversation while finishing their fish. Miroku was busy looking at Sango's behind, Inuyasha looked disgusted at the so-called 'monk's' actions.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed through the bushes and trees. It landed on a tree, a couple of millimetres from Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha passed Sango and jumped nearer to Kagome, to protect her if the challenger were to shoot. Miroku looked around, trying to find who shot the arrow.

Sango studied the arrow intently, noticing that it was a youkai arrow. Her eyes widened as the thought of Kagome almost getting killed. A youkai arrow carries the youkai's youki and it kills or weakens the target more than a human's arrow, depending on the strength of the youki. She was bewildered when she didn't sense any youki on the arrow. You see, only youkais can shoot a youkai arrow.

"So, I've got your attention now?" a foreign female voice said, bringing their attention to a tree a few metres away from where they are.

Inuyasha growled, baring his fangs. He positioned his hand and was ready to attack. "What do you want from us?"

The woman snickered. Her long slate grey hair is tied back. She wears a white dress, ending a couple of centimetres from her knees. Her dress had a belt of blue-grey feathers with black bars across them. The same type of feathers was on her wrists. She had orange boots adorning her feet. She gazed upon the group intently, with her purple eyes.

"I don't want anything from your pack, _Inuyasha-sama_." Her stress on Inuyasha-sama, made it sound insulting.

_How can someone show respect and insult at the same time? _Miroku thought.

"Enough of this, I'll get you for trying to harm Kagome." He growled and leaped towards the newcomer. He slashed at her, who dodged it.

She chuckled. "This will be fun." She dashed her way towards the forest.

_I know exactly where to go. _

--

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, crouching so that Kagome could get on his back. He held unto her and took off to the direction of the foe.

Sango changed into her taijiya outfit. Kirara transformed into her larger form, allowing Sango and Miroku to follow Inuyasha. Sango raised her Hiraikotsou and threw it towards the youkai. It hit the trees but not her, the huge boomerang returning to its owner.

Kagome shot an arrow towards her, but it missed. Good thing for the youkai, too. Since, it would have purified her. _Darn._ The miko thought.

--

Hiroto jumped from branch to branch. She looked behind her and saw that the hanyou and his pack were following her. She grinned and continued her way, increasing her speed.

"Almost there." She said as she saw her destination, coming to a view.

"SANKON TESSOU!" Inuyasha yelled. This time, it hit her left shoulder. Since he couldn't use the Tetsusaiga with Kagome on his back, he resorted with his claws. Even with that, he still had a hard time.

--

"Sango," Miroku got the attention of the taijiya, "Did you notice that the mark on her left temple."

"Didn't it mean dog?" Sango asked, remembering the kanji.

"Yes, and I think that it has something to do with Inuyasha's family."

"You're right. Kaede did tell us that Inuyasha's father was Lord of the Western Lands. Only youkais with great power can mark their servants." Sango recited from her memory. This was one of the things her father taught her.

"What about Jaken?" Miroku had a point. Sango tried to remember what else her father told her…

"Either he didn't want to, or Jaken is not really considered a good follower."

As Hiroto came to a view, Sango urged Kirara to go faster. They were now running side by side with Inuyasha. They gasped when Hiroto suddenly disappeared, except for Inuyasha who growled and cursed.

--

"Now, it's time for the other baka." Hiroto told herself out loud.

**Have you given it, Hiroto? **Her master told her. She knew that even though there was no one there, her link to her master made it possible for her superior to communicate with her.

"Not yet master." She said out loud, once more. She knew that even though she can hear her master in her head, her thoughts could not be read.

**When do you plan on giving it? **Her master's superior voice asked.

"Soon, master. Soon."

She placed her right hand on her chest, her dull nails touching her heart. A red splash appeared, coating her nails. As she moved her hand, her nails that were coated red were transforming into claws.

--

Inuyasha smelt blood on his left and saw two red glowing shuriken. Trying to dodge it, he leaped higher. Unfortunately he didn't jump higher, and the shuriken hit his ankle. He winced in pain, smelling his own blood dripping from the newly formed wound. This distracted him, and he didn't look for the perpetrator.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He said in a gruff voice, but still had a hint of concern. That is, if you dig deep enough.

"I'm alright." _Good. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you Kagome. _Inuyasha thought.

"What about you Inuyasha? You're hurt."

"I'm fine. Let's just focus on killing the wench first."

"Yoo-hoo." the voice of the one they were chasing, loomed over mockingly.

They saw that the so-called 'wench' was to their left, waving. Inuyasha let a small growl escape him. He quickly changed course, now following Hiroto. Kirara and the other two companions followed.

--

Hiroto accelerated until she was metres away from the pursuers. She came to a halt. She scanned the perimeter, smiling that the one she lured was near. Inuyasha and the gang emerged a few seconds later, with the typical Inuyasha greeting, or should I say…an insult.

Kagome noticed the thin line of string around Hiroto's neck. It wasn't just around her neck. It continued through the trees until it disappeared from her sight. Kagome looked and saw if anyone else saw it. Miroku and Sango didn't seem to notice it. Neither did Shippou. Inuyasha did look at the same area. _I wonder if he can see it._ Kagome thought, hoping that it wasn't like the last time, the incident with Yura.

"What the-?" Inuyasha said, shocked, for he smelled something awfully familiar. And I mean, awful. "Sesshoumaru!"

As if on cue, Sesshoumaru appeared out of the bushes, directly across Inuyasha. Hiroto was standing in between the feuding brothers. She smirked, irritating the hanyou.

"Now that you're all here…" Hiroto then took out two arrows. Throwing one to each of the two brothers, she jumped up. Wings erupted from her back and sailed away. Kagome noticed that the string was still there, around her neck.

--

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha cursed for the umpteenth time. In his hand was the arrow Hiroto gave them. Her name was plastered on the arrowhead. It was a good thing for the gang that Sesshoumaru left after he received the arrow.

"Why the heck would she give us an arrow?"

"Maybe you should look at the note attached to it." Miroku told the hanyou. The gang studied the arrow, on its shaft was a piece of paper around it, and tied by a black ribbon.

Inuyasha opened it; the scent of the ink was different somehow. He knew that the writer was a youkai whose sense of smell was also very keen. If not, he would be knocked unconscious right now.

His eyes widened as his name was on the scroll, indicating that this was for him. Reading the letter, he was glad that as a child, his mother taught him how to read and write. Well, the letter was short.

All it said was, _"I know how to help you, Inuyasha-sama. Take a three day journey, north to the western lands__ Bring your pack __too, itoko__"_

The others read what was written on the bottom part of the scroll, since their view of the letter was hidden. It read _Inu no kazoku_ which means the_'_Family of dogs'. They turned to the 'alpha' when he gave a gruff sound.

"We're going to the Western lands."

* * *

**Author's Ramblings**

This story was in my head for a long time. I just got around doing the story now. For all those reading **For the Sake of Business, **I'd like you to know that chapter 12 is on its way. Anyway, I hope that you would also like this story.

Ja ne!

azuyama-chan


	2. A rumour

**Jewel of My Mother**

**By: azuyama-chan**

**Disclaimer: **I, azuyama-chan, have no ownership over Inuyasha and its characters.

--

"The Western Lands?" Miroku questioned, "Why do we need to go where your brother is?"

Inuyasha just gave a 'Keh' and turned away from the group. He uncrosses his arms revealing the rolled-up note that was once tied to the arrow. He threw it at Kagome who read it out loud for the rest to hear.

"But how are we going to get there, Inuyasha?" Sango inquired, "We don't even know where exactly. It just says north of the western lands."

"We'll find her." Inuyasha replied.

"How?" Kagome spoke up.

"I just know of it." With these words, the group packed their stuff and followed Inuyasha as he made his way to their destination. He was a metre ahead of the group so that he can stop anything that came their way. Not that he'll let them know that. Let them think that he was just keeping his distance. _Why would a cousin that I don't know a thing about, ask me to go there? _He asked himself, referring to where his cousin might be staying.

"Ano(1) Sango-chan, why did the letter refer to us as a pack." Kagome asked the taijiya.

"I think," she replied hesitantly, "that maybe the youkai refer to us as one."

Kagome nodded in understanding. She looks at Inuyasha and thought about Sango's past explanation about the pack members. _The alpha male is Inuyasha, no doubt. The beta-male and beta-female, hmm…would be Miroku and Sango. Shippou would be a pack member... And I would be-?_ Kagome blushed at the thought.

"_-an alpha female." _her memory of Sango telling her all about a pack, finished for her.

Gulp. She shakes her head vigorously. Sango, noticing that Kagome was falling behind, looked back to see what was holding her up. Kagome looks at Sango, and the former told her friend that she was alright. Quickly, she hastened to reach the gang.

--

Finally, they had stopped. Tired, Kagome collapsed closing her eyes for a gentle moment. Sango went about setting the camp, letting her exhausted friend rest. Miroku went to get firewood with Inuyasha and Shippou.

Kagome sat up a few minutes later and went to Sango, helping to set up the camp. Starting a fire with the firewood Miroku had brought, Kagome reached in her backpack to reveal five cups of instant ramen. One for every member in what almost everyone in Japan call a bizarre group.

Kagome looked up and saw the taijiya was heading back from the stream she must have found earlier, placing the water on top of the open fire to boil. Minutes after the water boiled, Kagome placed the water on the instant noodles.

"When is it going to cook?" Inuyasha asked, scooting near the wench who held his dear noodles.

"Not for a few minutes, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed at the impatient hanyou. Inuyasha only crossed his arms and grunted at Kagome's response.

SLAP! Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango, expecting that it was another one of Miroku's stunts earning him a slap from Sango. But what she saw was them looking at her side. Following their gaze towards Inuyasha, she also wondered why he had slapped himself. That is, until she recognized the tiny flea in Inuyasha's hand.

"Myouga!" they all said, except for Inuyasha who added jiji after Myouga's name.

"Ah, Inuyasha-sama, your blood tastes as delicious as always." All Myouga got was irritated looks from the five people.

He jumps towards Kagome and says, "I hope Kagome-sama's blood taste as delicious as before." But Inuyasha reached out and caught the retainer before he could reach Kagome.

"Inuyasha-sama, don't you know anything about respecting your elders?"

"Keh! Myouga-jiji, do you know anything about a cousin of mine?"

"Inuyasha-sama, you have lots of cousins, from which side?"

After thinking for a moment, Inuyasha answered, "Oyaji's.(1)"

"I do not think that your father's older brother had a child. But other than that, you have cousins from your father's cousins. Why do you ask, Inuyasha-sama?"

"Someone sent me a note." With this, he tossed the scroll. Kagome opened it for Myouga, who studied it carefully. After minutes of this cautious study, Myouga looked up towards the group hovering above him.

"I think that you should not go and meet this person." Myouga suggested.

"Why not?" Miroku asked.

"It may be that someone is out to kill you, Inuyasha. Your father's side of the family is not actually in good terms with you." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"By the way, Myouga-jiichan, why are you here?" Sango asked.

"I'm here," Myouga paused, "Because I heard a rumour of a powerful gem that strengthens a person's weapon." Everyone gasped. Inuyasha turned his full attention towards the flea. "It may be, Inuyasha-sama, enough to destroy Naraku."

"Where is it Myouga?!" Inuyasha now had the flea stuck between his thumb and his index finger.

"They said that it is somewhere in the north. The person who holds it, Lady of the Northern Lands they call her. But, little is known about her. You must defeat her before you can take the jewel." They looked at Inuyasha expectantly. "But, it is after all, a rumour."

Miroku stood and declared, "Let's ask around. Maybe the villagers nearby know something of this matter." Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement. Myouga stated his departure and left in a matter of. "What are we going to do now, Inuyasha?" curious, Shippou asked.

"We'll have to go to the Northern Lands." Shippou gave the hanyou a questioning look. "Shippou, it might be annoying to have another relative trying to kill me."

"It would wouldn't it."

"Inuyasha," Shippou spoke once more, "Are you sure that you're not running because you are scared to get killed?" Inuyasha huffed in annoyance. BOINK! Inuyasha planted one of those bumps on Shippou's head. "Baka! I ain't scared! Plus, you think that I'd get easily killed?!"

_That's good. Inuyasha, Kagome would be devastated if you die._

* * *

**Author's Ramblings**

Hmm, I really appreciate it if you guys review. Thanks!

(1) **Oyaji **is a juvenile term for father. Roughly translates to **old man **(I think). For more information, visit Wikipedia, the free encycopedia.

Ja ne!

azuyama-chan


	3. Mysterious girl

**Jewel of My Mother**

**By: azuyama-chan**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

"Excuse me," Miroku asked a group of _girls _in a charmed way. "Would any of you beautiful women care to-"

"Houshi-sama!" Sango interrupted before he could ask _the _question. _Really, _she thought,_ he should stop his perverted ways. He should be asking about the gem. It has been two days already and still nothing._

"-share your information about the Lady of the Northern Lands that holds a special gem."

"Ah! Koibito!" one of the women answered.

"I'm sorry. My heart belongs to another." Sango scoffed at Miroku's remark.

"No! I mean the gem's name is _Koibito._" The same woman explained, "It is said that the previous owner called it _my love _for the sake of her dead lover. Others say that it was forged to give its previous owner power. Power from the love she and her lover shared."

"A touching story isn't it my dear Sango?" Miroku commented, earning another whack in the head.

By this time the other half of their group had joined them. Shippou was on Kagome's shoulder, with Inuyasha right behind them. All of them, interested on the tale the woman shared.

Inuyasha, irritated, asked them. "Do you know more about her? The one who calls herself Lady of the Northern Lands?"

All of the women shook their heads. "Unfortunately, no." The one who shared information earlier sadly answered. The group's faces instantly frowned, while Inuyasha furrowed his brows in irritation.

"All we know is that she lives in the castle found north of here." Almost instantly, their frown went upside down. "A two day journey on foot. But nothing else is known. Your best bet is to go there." As she turned, she found that they had already made their way.

"Arigatou!" Came Miroku's indebted reply, loud for the women to hear, for the group was already far away.

Unknowingly, a bird flew away, heading west. Grey feathers and blood-red stain on its chest.

* * *

Night time came and the songs of the birds were replaced by the hooting of the owls. The normally busy village is now hushed in silence. Most of the candles in the houses were put out and the sound of the people's snores could be heard. The inns had their candles lit, welcoming any late comer here to spend the night. Their windows produced an amber glow, much like the orbs that scanned the area. The nose sniff, catching the scent smelt far too long ago that it was almost forgotten.

* * *

The dying fire's reflection danced around Inuyasha's amber eyes. Sniffing the air once more, he detected no possible danger. His eyes then scanned the area and nothing seemed suspicious. His ears twitched, itching to find anyone coming near them; his hearing range could detect movement around 2 chou away. After checking one last time, he closed his eyes and went fell into light slumber as the embers slowly fade away.

Morning arrived quickly, the songs of the birds waking them up. They went ahead on their daily duty of cleaning up when they suddenly heard a scream. Inuyasha had Kagome on his back and rushed to the source, while Miroku and Sango rode on Kirara.

* * *

Giant footsteps could be clearly heard as the spider youkai approached. _Not again. I thought I could get over __**this **__day without interruptions. _"You have it." The alligator youkai's thundering voice boomed as he neared the human girl, whose path he blocked.

"I know you have it." It repeated. The golden furred dog accompanying the girl lunged at the youkai, tackling it down. It looked at the girl's face, which sported pure irritation. The youkai opened its tiny mouth revealing large fangs, in an effort to scare the girl, and attempted to bite the dog's head. But the dog tightened it's vice grip on it.

"Finish it off." The young female addressed the canine, surprising the youkai and the mother-son duo who just recently observed them. The youkai scoffed at this remark. "Like a mangy mutt can destroy the great _Riki-sama_!!!!!" It pushed the dog and threw it to a nearby tree. The said 'mutt' growled at this action and his insulting words and the mother could swear that the strange girl was too.

In a quick and fluid motion the girl unsheathed her sword and slashed at the youkai. It screamed as a wound formed in its abdomen from the kenatsu. The dog bit on his hand never letting go. It picked the human girl with the other and threw her to the same tree, giving her a few broken bones. The mother screamed as the youkai picked the girl up, earning the attention of the injured girl and her attacker. The older woman instantly regretted it as the youkai dropped the girl, but not before slashing her with its poisonous claws.

"Well, seems that I have a little distraction from my prize." Confident, he left the injured girl and strode towards the mother and son. "I _could _use a light snack." He growled and approached the young boy. But before he could reach him a red blur passed and took him away to his mother, who was behind Sango and Kirara.

Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. Unbeknownst to everyone, the golden furred dog approached the injured girl and gave her the abandoned sword. Inuyasha unleashed the 'Kaze no Kizu' and left the remains of the youkai. Kagome and the rest rushed to the injured girl, except for Sango who made sure that the mother and son were safe and okay. The girl was carried by Inuyasha and they made their way to their camp.

* * *

**Author's Ramblings**

Hey just to let you guys know that 1 chou is equal to 109.1 metres. I actually have no idea how good Inuyasha's hearing is and coming up with a number is hard! Arigatou gozaimasu to my readers and my beta, Leenstarz.


	4. Another mystery

**Jewel of My Mother**

**By: azuyama-chan**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. Sadly...

* * *

Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag as they reached the disarrayed campsite. Inuyasha then placed the sleeping girl on the futon. Miroku and Shippou left to catch some fish, with Sango tailing them. "That wretched monk might be looking for a chance to meet some girls." was what Sango said before she left. She may think that she is just there to protect the innocent girls from the lecher, but Kagome knew quite well that Sango is looking for a chance to be with Miroku.

Far away from the campsite, Sango and Miroku snickered. "Why are you laughing Miroku, Sango?" Shippou asked curiously.

"Why, we just gave the lovebirds a chance to be alone together." Miroku slyly replied. Shippou shrugged it off and mumbled something about "lecher being hentai once again and should be whacked on the head".

Kagome went on and started cleaning the wounds of the girl, quite careful not to awaken her. Hearing Inuyasha move, she asked, "What are you thinking about Inuyasha?"

"Keh!" He added in a lower voice. _"That girl is scarily familiar." _He continued inspecting the area, as if he didn't say anything after his favourite word. _Shimatta. Even the scent smells awfully familiar._

Unknowingly, Kagome had heard his comment about their wounded guest. _How did you meet her? Is she someone from his childhood? _she asked herself. She visibly shrugged, not letting it bother her. She might just be someone who looks alike to someone in Inuyasha's past. Maybe one of those who used to torment him. _No. I can't think of that. Okaasan told me not to judge a book by its cover. _

Inuyasha had seen her shrug and jumped down to put his haori over Kagome. In the cold temperature of fall, she might catch a cold. It was at that moment the rest of the group decided to return, bringing a reasonable amount of fish with them.

The group heard a slight whimper from behind them, and saw a golden furred dog they had not noticed from the battle earlier.

"What a mysterious-looking dog." Miroku said as he crouched down to take a closer look at the injured dog, "It's an akita inu."

"What is he doing here?" Sango enquired, "And it's injured too."

"Keh! He must be looking for his owner." Inuyasha informed them. Seeing the puzzled looks of his companions, he pointed to the sleeping girl. "Her."

Inuyasha's statement was confirmed when the dog approached the girl. The dog licked the wounds that grazed the young girl's cheek. Kagome was about to shoo the dog away, for it might infect her wounds when Inuyasha stopped her. "Don't!" And all the eyes turned at the hanyou. "The dog contains youkai blood. It might be trying to heal her."

Kagome turned to cook some fish that Miroku caught. It was almost night time and they were really hungry since the light battle. The rest of the gang watched in silence as the dog licked its owner's wound. They paralyzed in fear when they heard the dog whimper in pain. Kagome, being the kind natured girl she is, was the first to rush to the pained animal. Inuyasha sniffed the air and he came to a daunting realization. _The wound is a poisoned wound! _

But before anyone was able to do anything, the girl groaned. "Hachi-ko…" she said in a hoarse voice. She groaned again. But the groan, to Inuyasha's ears sounded like a growling inuyoukai scolding a child. She placed her hand into his mouth. Then unseen by the eye but smelt by a sensitive nose, a fresh scent of blood was in the air. Inuyasha approached the source, the injured girl lying in the ground. She pulled her hand away from the dog's mouth and placed it on the open gash of the dog.

Surprisingly, the dog's condition improved with each passing moment. Taken aback, Miroku asked, "Why did the dog heal? And why weren't we able to directly identify the poison wound?" But none had the answer to the questions raised. But they knew who held the key to answer. The girl.

All eyes turned to look at her and she looked at them. Sango opened her mouth to answer but was immediately silenced by the load roar. Moments later, a youkai, similar to the one they had killed before, emerged. Its red blood eyes scanned the campsite before stopping at Inuyasha.

"I shall take my revenge!" It roared.

"Keh!" And Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and hung it in his shoulder, as he usually does.

"You're his brother?" The injured girl struggled to stand up. Having seen the distinct change on the youkai's face and now having everyone's attention, she continued "Figures. You have the same smear on his stomach."

"It's a mark of strength, wench." The youkai is obviously pissed at this insult. "Not that a stinking ningen like you would understand." In a flash, he had his hand around her neck, lifting her a few feet from the ground.

"My prize. My pathetic fool of a brother could never capture it." His eyes widened, "But I could!" And threw the girl backwards. Sango, already on Kirara, attempted to follow the wounded girl but was immediately flown back, hitting Miroku as well. Inuyasha raised his sword, the rising moon shining on his sword. But before the Kaze no Kizu was released, a hand, covered in blood, passed through the youkai's stomach. In the blink of the eye, the youkai turned nothing into ashes.

"So similar. So pathetic." the new youkai said. She had lack ebony hair that reached a half a shaku above her knees. Random red streaks graced the midnight fall. Her claws turned from black to normal. A blue triangle on her forehead and a purple streak that graced each of her cheek. She had amber eyes, so similar to Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's. Another thing was that she wore the same thing that the injured girl wore, with the akita-inu by her side.

"Inuyasha."

The said hanyou sniffed and scowled. There was no doubt about it. This girl bears the scent of…

"NARAKU!"

* * *

**Author's Ramblings**

What did you guys think of it? Review please. XD

Akita is a breed of dog in Japan. Hachi-ko is actually a name of a real loyal dog in Japan. He was born in 1923 and was owned by Professor Eizaburo Ueno of Tokyo. Professor Ueno lived near the Shibuya Train Station in a suburb of the city and commuted to work every day on the train. Hachi-Ko accompanied his master to and from the station each day.

On May 25, 1925, when the dog was 18 months old, he waited for his master's arrival on the four o'clock train. But he waited in vain; Professor Ueno had suffered a fatal stroke at work. Hachi-Ko continued to wait for his master's return. He traveled to and from the station each day for the next nine years. He allowed the professor's relatives to care for him, but he never gave up the vigil at the station for his master. His vigil became world renowned, and shortly after his death, a bronze statue was erected at the train station in his honor. Then, in 1931, The Akita was officially declared a Japanese Natural Monument. The Mayor of Odate City in the Akita Prefecture organized the Akita Inu Hozankai to preserve the original Akita as a national treasure through careful breeding. What loyalty.

Source: ht tp: / ww w. canismajor. com /dog /akita. html

A shaku is 303.0 mm. So half a shaku would be around 150 something.

* * *


End file.
